


The AMERICAN and the KOREAN BADASS

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Short & Sweet, slight dubious consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: When an all American girl meets a badass Korean boy...Nothing is simple...





	The AMERICAN and the KOREAN BADASS

Sehun enter your office without notice. He was the kind of man that took what he wanted when he wanted it and didn't give a damn about what others thought about that fact. You disliked the man, but admired that about him. However you would never tell him that.

You knew a compliment like that would go completely to his head. To you, he was already infuriating enough. He didn't need another thing for you to dislike him even more for.

You were wondering why he was in you office at the moment when he hardly talked to you any other day of year. Looking up from your computer at your desk, you stood up and walked from behind it to greet him like only you could. You became irritated by the sly smirk playing across his handsome features.

Not to mention that you were already upset about being forced in to an arranged marriage by your father earlier that same morning. It had been a long drawn out argument with your father that you were still thinking over. And seeing Sehun's face inside of your office right then made you want to scream your head off.

"Dammit! What do you want, Mr. Oh?" you shouted at him as he stood his ground inside of your office in front of your desk. You had a feeling that staying late at work would eventually bite you in the ass. And he was sure proof of that.

You almost regretted taking on the apprenticeship at your father's company in Korea... you were just about ready to quit and go back to your peaceful life in American... but as you thought hard upon it, you realized that the Ins' weren't quitters... so you decided to stay and fight...

You weren't about to let this jerk ruin your family's image for his sick pleasure with playing mind games with you. You were tired of his games. You were tired of him. And you were determined not to fall in to his latest trap.

You walked away from your desk, a few steps up to him with at least five walking steps in between the both of you. Lifting your head high, you waited for the dumb jerk of a reply that you knew he would eventually give back to you.

"You..." was all he said before closing in the small distance in between the both of you. He pulled you in to his arms, wrapping you up in the safety of his embrace. To your shock his lips claimed your own with a fire that a dragon would be proud of.

You were desperately fighting the kiss off as he pulled you closer to him. His body told you that he had wanted you for a long time. How could you have not noticed all the times he was staring at you like a hungry wild animal. His eyes even told you that but still you chose to ignore all of the warning signs he had gave off.

You quickly forced your lips from his but the sooner you had the faster he had turned you in his tight embrace. He removed your long black hair from its ponytail with ease letting it flow down softly against the skin of your neck. He slid your long locks out of the way as his lips connected with your exposed neck leading a trail of fiery kisses down the side of it as he does.

A deep long moan aching inside of your throat was begging for release. But you forcefully held it in by biting down on your bottom lip as he continued to punish your sensitive flesh with kisses. You were trying so hard to fight your body's deepest desires but you were slowly failing because he was starting break down all of your barriers. Your walls were crumbling beneath his sizzling touch.

He was good at what he was doing to you and he knew it as he smirked against your melting form. Your thoughts weren't reasonable anymore as his lips stayed glued upon your soft flesh. He opened your white blouse letting his hands cupped the fullness of you breast underneath your bra. You let out a gasp as cold skin met warm.

Suddenly he led you over to your desk and knocked away all of your important files, that were your least concern at the moment, among other things from your desk. Bending you over your desk he lifted up your black skirt reaching up gathering the cream colored material of your panty hoes in to his hand. You felt as he impatiently pulled it down your long lean milky white legs. His hand slipping back to your parted thighs sliding up to cup your silk covered ass. He moved his hand up to the waistline of your panties, slipping his fingers beneath them catching flesh on his fingertips.

Sighing inwardly with a heat you never knew was buried deep inside, you caught his lips with yours as he slid your underwear down pass your thighs and then your legs exposing your sensitive pussy. You were wet. And you wanted him so badly even if you hated how it sounds inside of your thoughts and the way that he made you feel sickened you to another degree.

You just needed him and you hated the teasing game he was playing with you as he broke the kiss and played with the skin of your neck with his swollen lips. You could hear as he undid the zipper to his pants and you shuddered as he places his dripping cock against the opening to your pulsing wet cunt. He rubbed his length there in slow circles before slowly sliding fully inside of your wet twat. He sat there for a moment letting your body adjust itself to his girth before he started pounding in to you. Hard.

The aroma of sex filled the entire office space as you both sweat and panted with each thrust he gave you. You had to hold on to the desk to keep yourself from falling down as your knees became weaker by the second. You were so close to your end that your throat felt like it would close up from how hard you were sucking on air.

A few seconds later you both climaxed together. You both were tired and spent and you didn't have the energy to yell at him as he turned you to face him. He rested his forehead against yours causing you to look up at him from his gentle action. 

"Marry me... In Jang Min..." Sehun stated as he took in a deep breath. At first you couldn't tell if he was serious or not but as you peered in to his eyes you could see that he wasn't kidding. He really wanted you to marry him. Thinking quickly upon the arranged marriage your father was planning and Sehun's offer you decided on the latter of the two.

"I will... only if we get to do this again..." you huffed panting as you tried to collect regular air in to your lungs again. Happy that you agreed to become his wife a wide grin replaced the worried expression that played against his lips.

"My wish is your command..." Sehun happily replied as he began to kiss your lips again lifting you up so that your legs wrapped around his waist as he began to fulfill both of your wishes. Again.


End file.
